Hunted
by MooseTalk
Summary: After being rescued by Sam, Dean, and Castiel, 15 year old girl Amber West finds herself left in their care and protection from a group of demons that wants her dead. (No slash! OC. Rated K(Plus) but may change later due to violence. Please R&R!) (Most likely won't continue!)
1. Chapter 1

Flames licked along the inside of the two-story farm house. It ran along the edges of the window sills, seeping through the broken glass. It engulfed the entirety of the building, mercilessly trapping whatever was inside with scorching heat and an unbearable amount of heavy smoke. There was only a matter of seconds before the whole building would collapse in on itself. It would seem no one could survive inside, and that's true, at least not for long, and she knew it.

Amber West curled in on herself, resting her head on her knees with her skinny arms folded around her. There was no way out now. She was going to die. She wanted to cry, but nothing came. Instead she stayed huddled in the corner of her bedroom closet, trying to distance herself from the smoke slowly filling the inside of the small room. The heat made her short brown hair stick to the back of her neck and her forehead. She silently prayed as fast and hard as she could, for she knew her time was coming to an end. After a few moments, she decided to try opening her closet door again, as a last attempt to get out.

Amber pressed her back to the door with her foot against the opposite wall, twisted the doorknob, and pushed with all the strength her tiny body possessed.

It didn't budge. She knew her dresser had fallen down in front of the door after she was pushed inside, making it impossible for her to escape. Accepting her defeat, the hot tears finally came as she once again sank to the floor, her body shook with each sob.

A few more moments, and she was surprised she had not died yet. Amber's prayers of asking to live soon turned to, "Let it be over with soon."

But there was a noise that stopped her.

 _Footsteps. Loud, hurried ones._

At first she was sure she was going crazy. No one could possibly be inside and not be a flaming crisp right now. But that didn't stop her from standing up and pressing her ear to the warm door.

This time it was as plain as day. A pair of… No. Two pairs of loud footsteps pacing close by. Suddenly, a loud male voice pierced through the smoke filled air.

"We can't stay here, Dean!" The stranger's voice was interrupted with a coughing fit. "This is suicide and you know it!"

"We haven't searched all the rooms yet! I'm not leaving until we do! Leave if you want _, I'm staying!"_ Another loud voice of the person she assumed to be Dean, replied.

Amber didn't know who they were, but she didn't waste any time trying to get their attention. She tried to scream for help, but as she inhaled, she was greeted with mostly smoke instead of the oxygen she so desired. Her coughs wracked her body as she tried to regain control of her breathing. She attempted once more, but was unsuccessful again. She began to cry harder. _There's just too much smoke._

In a last ditch effort, She began pounding on the door with both fists as loudly as she could. Striving to make as much noise as possible. Finally, by some miracle, her voice was returned to her.

" _HELP!"_ She screamed, dropping down as her weak knees buckled beneath her.

"Sam, there's someone in there! Help me move this!" She heard outside the closet door. Relief flooded her body, but she realized she was not out of the clear yet.

The sound of wood scraping across the floor filled the air, and after a moment, the closet door swung open. Amber tilted her head painstakingly upwards to look at her rescuers. They were two men, one was taller, and had long brown hair that was messily tucked behind his ears. The other man was slightly shorter, but still tall. He had shorter, lighter hair.

The shorter man bent down, and in one swift and simple motion, he scooped Amber's small frame into his arms with almost no effort at all. She made no move to fight against what he was doing, as she was both too tired, and thankful they had found her.

"Sam, make sure the path is clear for us." He grunted, shifting Amber in his arms.

The taller man, 'Sam' led the way, kicking stray pieces of furniture out of the path they were taking to leave the burning building. By some blessing, the stairs were untouched by the flames as of yet, and they quickly, but carefully descended them. Sam opened the front door once he reached it, and followed after he let the two behind him go first.

Amber's eyes threatened to close, but an overwhelming smell of fresh air flooded her lungs as she wholeheartedly welcomed the change of atmosphere. Her head still rested on her rescuer's shoulder, the weak feeling was not dissipating, and her mouth was completely parched. She did her best to motion that she needed something to drink, and thankfully they took the hint.

"She needs something to drink, Dean." Sam said as they continued moving to a car nearby.

"I think we have some water in the car." Dean coughed out, readjusting his grip on Amber. Sam looked through the car as Dean lowered himself to the ground along with Amber still in his arms.

Sam shook his head as he found only three beer bottles left in the backseat, something that wasn't quite suitable for a little girl. He opened the trunk and found a small bottle of holy water they kept. He supposed that could work. It was just water after all, but it would also rule out the possibility of her being a demon. They could kill two birds with one stone.

Dean accepted the bottle and held it up to Amber's lips. She drank it without question, gulping down the water until the point where she needed to stop for a breath.

"We should get her to a hospital, man." Sam said, shaking his head. "That was too close. We were almost too late."

"I know, but we weren't." Dean looked down at the small form in his arms, and sighed. "We'll take her to a hospital to be safe."

Suddenly, Amber felt herself being lifted up, the car door was opened and she was gingerly set down on the backseat. After that, a scratchy blanket was placed over her, and in no more than five seconds she willingly succumbed to a dreamless sleep.

…

…

* * *

 _AN: Hey guys! Hope you like that first chapter to my new series I'm super excited about working on. If you didn't know, my OC character, Amber West, is basically based off of myself. same build, hair, age, everything… just with a different name. I have a general idea of where I want this story to go so that means I should be writing more very soon. I did write this in like 2 hours and it was fairly late at night, so I hope this isn't too bad. I'm pretty proud of it though. Even if I'm sure I'll read it tomorrow morning and think it's all crap. The next chapters will be longer! And don't worry, we'll have some appearances of everyone's favorite angel. Thanks so much for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!_

 _-Moose._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thanks to every_ one _that reviewed the first chapter. I wasn't expecting to get that much feedback so that was very nice! If you have any questions then leave a comment, or don't be shy to PM me. Oh, and just so you guys know, this story takes place some where around season 5 after Sam and Dean reunite._

 _Now, back to the story!_

* * *

 _..._

...

"…And what of her parents?"

"As far as we know, they died in the fire."

"Thank you for your time. We'll be back later to ask you two more questions."

The doctor flipped through the papers held tight to his clipboard, nodded to Sam and Dean, and left the room. Sam spared a glance to the small girl lying in the hospital bed. He was worried for her, as she had been merely minutes from burning to death in that house. It frightened him to think what might have happened if him and Dean had been too late. However, the doctor had told them that he wasn't sure yet if she had left that house without injury, which seemed unlikely to them. But whatever happened next isn't for them to decide, and he knew that. Dean was adamant about staying at the hospital, and Sam couldn't figure out why. Their job was over. They saved her to the best of their abilities. End of story.

Sam walked over to Dean, who was brooding as he stared out the window.

"What are we still doing here, Dean?" Sam asked, jolting his brother out of his deep thoughts. "Whatever happens to the girl is out of our hands now."

"I'm not so sure about that." Dean replied, his brow furrowed as he looked at Sam.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't think that it was a bit odd that she was trapped in her closet? Not only that, but it seemed like it was only the second floor that was on fire."

"Well that's probably where the fire started, and maybe the dresser fell down like that."

"I don't man." Dean shook his head as he rubbed the back of his neck. He turned back to the window and thought back to earlier in the night.

...

...

The 67' Impala began to come to a stop by the old farmhouse. It was up in flames and a heavy cloud of dark smoke was emanating from the building. Being in basically the middle of nowhere, there were no fire trucks near. The second floor windows were shattered, and hints of a roaring fire appeared here and there. What caught their attention were the loud and painful screams of a woman coming from the building. She was shouting for help, even though they weren't sure if she knew anyone would hear her. As soon as the screams were heard, the brothers exited the car, and sprinted towards the house.

The door, to their surprise, already looked to be broken down before they reached it. They quickly entered, but were again shocked by the interior. It was untouched by fire so far, but it seemed like a tornado was let loose inside. Tables were turned over, curtains were torn down, and there even seemed to be a bit of blood on the faded white carpet.

The woman's heart wrenching screams still continued, but this time they were accompanied by a man's as well. Sam and Dean all but threw themselves up the stairway. The sudden wave of intense heat crashed into them, making them sweat almost instantly. Their arms shot up to protect themselves from the scorching temperature. All they had to do was follow the sound of the screams to locate where the victims were.

The brothers hurried to the open doorway on the left side of the house. The screams began to fade as the whole room was engulfed in flames. There was no way they could save anyone from that.

 _Painful memories flashed inside of Dean's head. He saw his four year old self inside his old house in Lawrence, Kansas. He saw himself get out of his bed, rushing to the sound of his father's yells. His little heart thumped in his chest as he ran down the hallway. A sheet of flames came from his little brother Sammy's room just as he saw his father exit it in a hurry. It scared him to see his father scared like this. His 6 month old brother was placed in his tiny hands as his dad was shouting at him to take Sammy outside. He ran down the stairs and never looked back._

Dean blinked and his mind returned to the situation at hand. He swore to himself, if there was anyone else in this house, he was going to save them. On normal hunts, they save strangers without asking to be thanked. To him, this was no different.

The smoke was getting heavier, and the ability to see was beginning to fade out. It was only a matter of time before the stairs would be affected by the fire, and it would be practically impossible to leave after that.

No more screams were heard, but that didn't stop them from kicking every door down that wasn't in flames. The rooms they looked in were empty, and they knew they were running out of time.

"We can't stay here Dean!" Sam uncovered his mouth for a second to speak. The smoke became overwhelming to him, and he began to cough violently. "This is suicide and you know it!" He managed to finish.

"We haven't searched all the rooms yet! I'm not leaving until we do! Leave if you want, _I'm staying!"_ Dean shouted back. If he was honest with himself, he wished Sam would leave. Because he was right, this _was_ suicide.

Sam looked ready to leave, but hesitated, not wanting to leave his brother's side. When out of no where, a loud pounding noise was heard, like someone was wailing on a door. There was someone else in the house. They both stood still, listening intently like a pair of dogs. After following the noise to the end of the hallway, the thumping began to fade, and Dean cursed.

"C'mon… Where are you?" Dean wondered out loud, still struggling to see through the smoke.

" _HELP!"_ They heard the voice of a girl scream.

Wasting no time, Dean kicked down the door on his right, bursting in the room only to be met with even more flames. A few more pounds on the door later, and it didn't take them long to realize that someone was trapped in the closet at the end of the room. The closet door was blocked by a large dresser.

"Sam, there's someone in there! Help me move this!" Dean yelled, and both of them grabbed hold of the dresser. Adrenaline flowed through them, and they pushed the dresser out of the way with ease. Dean opened the closet door. He looked to the floor, and saw a young girl sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees. She looked to be no more than 14 years old to him. Her face was covered in ash, making the long tear trails on her face quite noticeable. A cut located on her chin was crusty with dry blood, and her gray sweatshirt had dry blood on it as well. Dean observed the cut for a second. _How did she get those injuries by being in a closet?_

He was curious of her. It was obvious she had been scared, she was crying. But when faced with two strangers, fear had no place in her eyes, instead, they were filled with the same curiosity Dean had for her. She did not make a sound when Dean bent down without a word and scooped her up into his arms. He noticed her eyes begin to shut. Not knowing whether or not she was just exhausted or drifting towards death, he shifted her slightly until he saw her blue eyes open once again.

"Sam, make sure the path is clear for us." Dean said, letting his brother go first out of the room.

Sam nodded, kicking stray items out of the way for everyone as he led the way towards the stairs. The fire crept closer to it then before now, its flaming fingers closed in around the wooden handrail. Dean held the girl tightly to his chest as he descended the steps, using his own body as her shield against the heat. Then at last, they made it out of the farmhouse. The crisp fall air greeted them instantly. The three of them simultaneously breathed a breath of fresh air. Or, at least as fresh as it could get being still close to the burning building. Dean spared a look at the young girl. She was motionless except for the slow rising and falling of her chest. Then her hand came to her chapped lips as she coughed some more. Her eye lids flittered shut again, and that's when Sam spoke up.

"She needs something to drink, Dean."

"I think we have some water in the car."

He lowered himself to the grass below while Sam searched the car. The girl rested her head on his shoulder weakly, not attempting to move again. She looked so fragile that Dean was afraid if he moved her even a little, he might snap one of her bones by accident. Sam opened the trunk and handed Dean a bottle of holy water. Dean raised his eyebrows at his brother, wondering why he was given holy water instead of regular water.

"All we had was beer and that." Sam shrugged.

Dean unscrewed the cap and held the bottle to the girl's lips. She willing drank the water, and didn't have any reaction to it, which was a good sign. She drank so much that they were afraid she'd choke. He pulled the bottle away from her mouth to give her a chance to breathe.

"We should get her to a hospital, man." Sam shook his head and folded his arms. "That was too close. We were almost too late."

"I know, but we weren't." Dean sighed. "We'll take her to a hospital to be safe. Call the fire department and have them come. We'll head for the hospital now."

Carefully, he lifted her up as Sam opened the back door to the Impala. He set her down on the back seat as meticulously as he could. Sam dug around the in the back seat some more and found an old wool blanket. He brushed some of the dirt off of it and placed it on top of the girl. She looked peaceful now, almost like she wasn't just on the brink of death. Right now she was just a child asleep in the backseat of their car. He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he got in the front seat and took out his cell phone.

…

Sam let out a heavy breath as he rubbed his face. He didn't disagree with his brother. There was something weird about that house fire, but he didn't know what. There wasn't exactly time to stick around and investigate. He did remember seeing blood on the carpet downstairs. He didn't pay much mind to it at the time, but everything in that house seemed messed up. Not to the mention the sharp cut on the girl's chin. He wondered where she got it from. He glanced towards the small form lying asleep on the hospital bed. Abusive parents maybe? No. Didn't seem likely. Unless they all got in an intense wrestling match, something else must have happened.

Dean was still standing by the window when his phone began to ring. He took the phone out and answered it with a strange look on his face.

"Cas?" Dean asked, and him and his brother exchanged glances. "What is it?"

There was a pause, "I'm with Sam, why?"

Sam looked up, "What does he want?" He asked with curiosity. Dean looked at him and shrugged.

"We're in Lawton Oklahoma. Southwestern Medical Center…" Dean paused and looked over to the hospital room door number. "Room 34."

"Alright." Dean said, he pulled the phone down from his ear and ended the call.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked, standing up from the plastic chair by the bed.

"I don't know. He asked where we were then told me he'll be here in a few minutes."

"He didn't say anything else?"

"Nope, that's it."

Sam shook his head. "He never tells us anything."

"Hey, maybe he just didn't wanna say anything on the phone. Besides, he might be able to tell us what was going on at that farm house."

"Even if he did know, do you really think he'd tell us everything?"

"You should learn to trust him a little more."

"Dean is right, Sam." The deep voice of the trench coat clad angel spoke from the front of the room. Both of the boy's hearts jumped to their throats when the angel appeared without warning.

"Cas, I've told you a million friggin' times! Don't do that!" Dean yelled once his heart beat returned to normal.

Castiel's expression turned more solemn. "Sorry." He said sincerely.

"So? What did you need to tell us about?" Sam asked.

Cas nodded towards the girl lying on the bed. "I know what happened to her and her family."

"You do?" Dean seemed eager to hear more. "How did her house set on fire?"

"Demons." Was Cas's instant reply. "A large group of them. Her family was targeted by them."

In the midst of their conversation, the girl lying on the bed began to move. Her eyes slowly opened, but her dilated pupils had to adjust quickly to the bright lights in the room. She saw the three men standing in the hospital room, and her heart rate began to increase. The movement caught their attention.

Dean moved to the chair next to the hospital bed. "Woah… take it easy, okay?" He soothed, trying to calm her down.

She began to settle a bit after passing looks to all three of them. "You're the two guys who rescued me." She said, pointing to the brothers. She looked at Castiel. "I don't recognize you, though."

"I'm Dean, this is Sam." He jabbed his finger at his brother. "And that funny looking dude in the coat is Castiel. You can just call him Cas, if you want."

She seemed to smile a little at the description of the angel before it faded. "I'm Amber."

"I know." Castiel spoke up.

Amber's eyes widened as she gave him a weird look. "Uh… You do?"

" _Cas…"_ Dean mumbled under his breath, he stood up and sent a glare at the angel.

"It's okay, Amber. I'm an angel of the Lord. You don't have to be afraid of me." Castiel moved his way towards the edge of the bed. His eyes were locked with Amber's, never breaking eye contact. "I know about the demons hunting you as well."

She remained silent for a moment, but then managed to speak despite her fears. "What else do you know?"

…

…

* * *

 _AN: Thanks for reading! I tried to elaborate more on the house fire to give the reader a different view of what happened. Well I hoped you like that plot twist at the end. I won't spoil anything more until chapter 3 comes out! Looks like you'll just have to come back and see for yourself. ;) *evil laughter*_

 _OH! I have a crazy story I feel like sharing with you guys. So a few days ago I was in the car on my way home, and I was looking out the window and in the window of a house, I saw the silhouette of a woman just standing there. As you could imagine, I was kind of freaked out a little bit. Then as we continue down the road, I swear I saw a freaking black Chevrolet Impala parked near the house. I think I lived the first five minutes of Supernatural where someone dies in the beginning. Thankfully I didn't._

 _Alright then. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Feel free to give me suggestions or something!_

 _-Moose._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hellur. Sorry for the wait, I haven't really been inspired to write much lately, so that's why I delayed the chapter for a long time… Okay well, get ready for more back story! Yay! If you don't like back story… Don't worry because this'll probably be all the back story we need after this chapter. Okay… enjoy!_

* * *

…

…

 _The Day before the fire_

 _Amber rested her head on the car seat. The window was rolled down so the cool air had her hair flying away from her face. It was days like this she wished she could hang out with friends… That is, if she had any friends. To her, doing anything other than going with her father on this hunt would make her happy. She was a hunter in training. She grew up in this life, much like her father himself did. Her mother was a hunter too. Her mom would often tell the story of how she and Mark, her future husband, met. They met on a hunt, of course. But she was retired from it. These days she just stays home and tends to the farmhouse. Not many people are able to do that, or so Amber's told. Most everyone who has been raised up as a hunter will stay that way until the day they die._

 _Amber rolls up the car window. It's beginning to make her eyes dry. She almost wanted to leave it open so the annoying pain would distract her from the hunt her and her father were on. She knew he trusted her with small things. She had been training to be a hunter her entire life. She knew how to fire a gun, throw knives, basic fighting techniques, (although her small body would not likely be able to do much.) Her father started taking her on hunts as his backup when she turned 14. She would help dig graves, salt and burn bodies, and sometimes research what they were dealing with. She felt as if she was being raised as a warrior, not a teenage girl. Most girls in her school had boyfriends, or threw parties. Not her. She spent her Saturday nights training with her father. Though she didn't because she enjoyed it. She didn't know anyone who enjoyed being a hunter. It gave her nightmares almost every night. Her father did nothing to comfort her about the nightmares. He said they game with the job, and she would just have to deal with them. The responses she got from him never quite came as a shock. He wasn't a comforting or gentle man. To Amber he was more like a drill instructor than a father._

 _Amber thought hard about all her past hunts, but nothing came close to a hunt like the one she was headed towards. This was demons. She'd never seen them in person before, and she wasn't sure she was ready to. Her father would tell her many stories of his encounters with them. It was obvious they were more dangerous than anything else they've dealt with. She couldn't believe her parents agreed to let her go, even if she most likely was not going to be doing much._

 _"Dad?" Amber asked to break the silence in the car._

 _Mark turned his head slightly but still kept his eyes on the road. His stony expression did not change. "Hmm?"_

 _"Why did you let me come on this hunt? I didn't think you wanted me to come face-to-face with demons yet?"_

 _Her father thought silently for a few seconds as if he didn't know the answer. "This is something you need to experience. Besides, Anthony is coming along. We got nothing to worry about."_

 _Anthony was a tall, muscular man. His dark skin did nothing to hide the scars and wounds he gathered from over the years of being a hunter. He was pretty close to the family, at least as close as he could most likely get. Her father did not trust many other hunters, and he made sure to always tell Amber never to either._

 _"I'll probably get all of us killed…" Amber mumbled under her breath, leaning her head against the door._

 _Without warning, Mark slammed on the brakes, sending both of them forwards in their seats. Luckily, they were in the middle of no where, and no one was behind them, or else they most likely would've rammed into the back of their car. Amber, still shocked from the sudden stop, looked around with wide eyes. She gazed first towards her father, then to the road that his eyes never left._

 _There was someone on the road. They were lying face down; a pool of crimson blood was beneath them._

 _"Dad?" Amber said skeptically. Neither of them moved from their seats. This could be a trap, but then again, it might not be._

 _Quietly opening the door, her father stepped out of the car. His hand gripped the handle of the pistol hidden behind his back. Amber watched intently from the car, not knowing what she could do to help. Her father stepped closer towards the body. With a nudge of his foot, body flipped over, revealing a man with a slit throat. Mark pulled out his gun, but instead of investigating the body further, he looked around the area, pistol held tightly in his hands._

 _Amber questioned whether or not she should get out of the car. Something about the body didn't seem right. She felt the pit in her stomach began to grow as she continued to surveillance what her father was doing, but mostly looked at the form on the ground. It wasn't the first time she had seen a corpse, but the fact that the body was just an empty, lifeless shell, never makes that creepy feeling leave._

 _The man lying on the pavement suddenly revealed its black, lifeless eyes. It was a demon._

 _"Watch out!" Amber shouted, the driver's door was still open, so her father heard her. He aimed the gun towards the body in a split second, but he wasn't fast enough. The demon grabbed his arm that held the gun, yanking it down so that the bullet he shot missed him. It wrestled Mark to the ground, holding him down with its hands gripping his neck, sealing his oxygen supply._

 _He was running out of time. Amber lunged into the back seat of the car, rummaging through the items in her backpack. She retrieved the first thing that came to mind. The bottle of holy water she kept. Amber opened the door, stumbling out of the vehicle. Her father was struggling still, but his face was bright red. She fumbled around with the cap until it popped off. The demon didn't seem to be focused on her; until she splashed a quarter of the bottle of holy water on its face. Its hands released Mark; it screamed and writhed on the pavement. The water burned its face as it seeped into their eyes and mouth._

 _Still disorientated, her father stood to his feet. He took the bottle from Amber's hands. "Go inside the trunk; get my book and the crowbar!"_

 _Her father kept his notebook in the trunk at all times, only taking it out when he needed to use the exorcisms inside, or if he needed to write down more. Amber dug through the trunk and found the worn down book. She knew that he needed the crowbar because it was made out of iron. Iron would be able to hurt the demon._

 _She ran back to her father, who was once again fighting the demon. This time he seemed to be winning. He held the demon to the ground with both his hands. Mark turned his head to his daughter, who came up behind him. He then grabbed the crowbar, but not his notebook. He pushed the crowbar to the black eyed monster's throat, making it easier to keep him in place._

 _"Read the exorcism!" Her father called._

 _She flipped through the pages until she found the right one. She had never done this before, but she'd seen her father do it. Couldn't be that hard, right? She just had to read a few words of Latin. She began reading in her steadiest voice. It was hard keeping her voice raised above the screams of the demon. It was thrashing about now, nearly knocking her father off. The paragraph of Latin was coming to an end, and she knew it wouldn't be long until the demon was expelled from this poor man's body._

 _A cackle of loud, pain-filled laughter of the demon filled the air and Amber hesitated. "I forgot to mention, we left you a present!" It yelled._

 _Mark held up a hand to silence Amber. "What are you talking about?"_

 _At that moment, a man came walking down the road. He was a larger man, and he seemed to be dragging something behind him. He was holding onto the leg of another man._

 _Amber's heart sunk. "Dad… Is that…?"_

 _Her father stared off, and nodded mutely. The demons had killed Anthony. The demon dragged his bloodied body by the leg down the road, once he was close enough he was dropped like a paperweight._

 _"You think sending me back in the pit will do you any good?!" The demon beneath Mark yelled hoarsely through its menacing laughter. "You hunters won't make it through this. This is only the beginning. We won't stop until we kill you all. You can be sure about that."_

 _Amber and her father exchanged looks. "Finish him off." Mark said, his voice was filled with layers of emotion he did his best to hide._

 _Amber nodded silently, reading the last sentence of Latin text. The demon squirmed for a little while, until he screamed, his mouth opened to release the cloud of thick, black smoke._

 _Mark was about to charge towards the demon down the road, but it decided to leave as well. The smoke left the man it was possessing._

 _Amber pushed her short, messy hair away from her face. Her hands were sweaty and shaking. One of the only thoughts that went through her mind as she tried not to focus on Anthony's corpse was, "I am not cut out for this. I can't do this."_

 _"We can't stay here." Mark said suddenly, wiping his hands on his jeans and picking up his crowbar. Amber seemed to be in a daze, she stared down the road even though she was willing herself to move._

 _"What… What about Anthony, Dad?" Amber asked, her lip quivered._

 _"I'm sorry. I can't risk going to get him. This could be another trap." He took the book from her trembling hands and put everything in the car._

 _"We're not doing this hunt?" She asked, finally getting back into the car._

 _"There's no hunt to do, Amber!" Her father snapped._

 _Mark's sudden raised voice practically made her jump out of her skin. She ran around to the passenger's side door, and got in. What the demon said to her father replayed over and over in her head. You hunters won't make it through this. It cackled. This is only the beginning._

…

…

Amber decided not to break eye contact with the so called angel standing in front of her. She had to admit, she was terrified. For all she knew, he could be a demon. She tried not to show her fear in front of the three. She swallowed hard and curled her hands into fists as 'Castiel' came closer. His leg was practically touching the side of the hospital bed.

"What else you do know?" Amber asked, deciding to ignore his remark about being an angel for now. She did whatever was in her power to keep her voice steady.

The two brothers on the other side of her bed looked shocked by her response, but Castiel did not. Before he could respond, Dean interrupted with a strange look on his face.

"Wait… How come you aren't freaking out right now…?

"Amber West is a hunter." Castiel said plainly. "She knows exactly what I mean when I talk about demons."

Dean looked to Amber, "Is what Cas is saying true, Amber?"

She nodded, and the whole room was silent for a moment until Amber released her glare on Castiel.

"How do I know you guys aren't demons?" She asks skeptically.

Sam and Dean look at each other, it seemed almost like they could communicate only through their eyes. The two brothers both pull down the collars of their shirts to reveal their identical tattoos. The anti-possession tattoos. Amber's mouth gaped open.

"Do you know what these are, Amber?" Sam asks the girl. After no response, he adds, "These are anti-possession tattoos. Trust me. No demon is getting inside of us."

She nods, then looks to Cas. "Let me see yours so I can be sure."

He tilts his head to the side, staring inquisitively at her. "I don't have any tattoos. Nor does my vessel." He states before Dean can interrupt him.

"What?!" Amber shouts, then lowers her voice, not wanting to cause alarm outside of the room. "You're possessing someone? So you are a demon?" Her fists tighten and she shifts herself away from the man.

Castiel backed away slightly, suddenly realizing how much Amber seemed to be afraid of him. "My vessel agreed to let me use his body. You don't have to worry. I am not a demon."

"Oh right… Because you're an 'angel.'" She uses finger quotes at the word angel.

"Yes." Cas tells her, his eyebrows lowered in confusion at her lack of understanding. He pauses for a moment. "I'm sorry if I frightened you."

She uncurls her fists and looks him in the eye. This time, hers weren't filled with fear, or even anger. Just curiosity. He was certainly different.

Dean began to grow tired of their conversation. "Listen Amber, you can believe him or not, whatever you want to do. But we need to know more about the demons targeting you. We're hunters, Sam and I. We can take care of the demons. You'll be safe."

"My father always told me to never trust other hunters."

"Your father was a smart man." Dean responded.

Amber's eyes began to water. "Apparently not. He's the one who got his family killed..." She mumbled.

Sam spoke up from where he was standing at the foot of the bed. He spoke softly so he wouldn't scare or anger the girl further. "I know this is hard for you. But we need to know why the demons are targeting you. Is there anything that they said? Anything at all that would give us some clue."

Amber kept her head down, avoiding the three men's eyes that were persistently focused on her. She fumbled around with the bed sheets in her hands and thought back to the day before the fire. The day her and her father set out to hunt demons with their friend Anthony. The horrifying black eyed monster's words came back to her all at once. _You hunters won't make it through this. This is only the beginning. We won't stop until we kill you all. You can be sure about that._

"My dad was going to take me on his hunting trip yesterday." Amber began to tell the story. "He was hunting demons with his friend."

"Your dad took you along on a hunt with _demons?_ " Dean asked, seemingly surprised.

She nodded, and continued. "On our way to the hunt, we got stopped by a man lying on the road. It was a trap, we didn't know until it was too late, but he was a demon. My dad held him down and I exorcised it. But before I did, it stopped and said something."

The men stayed silent and waited patiently for her to continue.

"It said that they were going to kill all hunters. That they weren't going to stop until they do." She let out a shaky sigh. "Then I finished the exorcism and we went home. My dad put salt lines everywhere, but no demons came that night. Not one. So he got rid of the one for the front door this morning. Then at night, demons busted the door down. My dad tried to fight them off, but there were at least 4. They knock me out… Next thing I know I'm in my closet gasping for air."

Painful memories return to Amber. The screams of her parents never leave her mind. Her voice begins to quiver and her words are layered with emotion. She takes a deep breath and steadies herself before going on. "I don't know exactly what they did with my parents. But my guess is that they were tied up in some room while the demons set fire to the upstairs. The demons left after that." She blinked back tears, but one managed to fall. "I could hear the demons… they were laughing…"

"I'm sorry." Sam said. She wasn't sure, but he sounded sincere. "I hate to press, but do you remember what they looked like?"

"The demons most likely have found new hosts by now." Castiel spoke up.

Amber nodded in agreement. "The demons I've encountered seem to be doing that often. That's why I didn't trust any of you."

"She's right. It could be anyone in this hospital." Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "We gotta get out of here."

"But we still don't know if Amber is one hundred percent okay." Sam added.

"I feel fine." She said, "I have a bit of a cough, but I'll be good."

"That's good enough for me. Cas, you have to get her out of here. Sam and I will get her stuff." Dean said, standing up and throwing on his black jacket.

"Where do I take her?"

"We're staying at the Deluxe Inn. Room 104. It's in this town, so you should be able to find it." Dean handed him the key card for the room. "We'll be there soon. Make sure Amber is safe."

Cas grabbed the card and put it in his coat pocket. He helped Amber out of the bed as Sam and Dean left the room in search for her clothes.

"So do you have a car?" Amber asks him, smoothing out her hospital gown.

Cas seemed to smirk, "No. I don't need one."

Before she could reply he placed two fingers to her forehead and they were gone.

…

…

* * *

 _AN: Yay! That took me forever. So sorry for the wait! I hope you liked it. I wanted to delve deeper into Amber's back story more. I also want to know what you think of her character. I had a lot of trouble writing for her because I was so worried people wouldn't like her. She's going to have a nice relationship the boys so you don't have to worry! Let me know what you would most like to see in the next chapter and I'll try to include it in as best I can._

 _I'll try my best to have the next chapter up soon…!_

 _Note to self… I should never try to write while simultaneously trying to watch Blacklist or Attack on Titan… I end up writing nothing…_

 _-Moose._


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Wow! Thank you so much to everyone who left a review or read this story. It's getting a lot more attention than I thought it would. Oh, and just a quick warning, this chapter does_ _ **not**_ _have a lot of action in it. I wanted to build relationships more. So, my apologies if you don't care for that kind of stuff. Also, by the way… This does take place around mid-season 5, but none of that stuff with Lucifer is going on at the moment. Sorry, I had to change that in order to make this story work. Hope you don't mind._

* * *

…

…

Dean gripped the steering wheel of the Impala tightly. His head felt like it might rupture from his pounding headache. It was most likely from stress. Leaving the girl with Cas might not have been the best idea in the world. He knew that Cas would protect her, but that's where the reassurance ended. Castiel was barely able to talk or behave around adults properly, so putting him in charge of a 15 year old wasn't too promising, seeing as how she was most likely already afraid of him. Dean didn't want to waste any time leaving them alone, but they had to retrieve her old clothes. There was no way the girl could go around in her hospital gown. However, they discovered that all her clothes had been caked with blood and ash. The clothes looked to be old anyways, even if they were to be washed. The pants had holes and rips in the legs, almost like they were hand-me-downs. The light sweatshirt looked just as bad. Sam had refused to give these back to Amber. She really needed new clothes. While Dean was initially against the idea, but Sam eventually pressured his brother into driving to the nearest Dollar General in search of things for Amber.

He knew Sam must've picked up on how tense he looked while driving, because he spoke up.

"Don't worry, we'll be in and out of the store then we can head back to our room." Sam reassured him.

"I just hope Cas doesn't screw anything up while we're gone. She's already freaked out by the guy." Dean rubbed his forehead, willing his headache away.

"What's the worst that could happen? You did tell me earlier that I should trust him a little more. You should take your own advice."

"That was different." Dean sighed. "Besides since when are you on his team all of the sudden?"

"I'm just saying; sure Cas can be… Clueless, but he can protect her. I know that much." Sam said.

Dean didn't give a response as he pulled into the parking lot of a small Dollar general. The brothers got out of the car and entered the store. The sign outside of the store had said it was

open until 10 PM. Dean glanced at his watch, which read 9: 45. They definitely had to hurry. The two men put aside their recent disagreement and looked around the store in a rushed fashion.

"What size do you think she is?" Dean asked. He was focused on a girl's gray sweatshirt hanging on a clearance rack. Much like the one Amber had, but this one was new and much cleaner. However, he was confused at all of the different sizes and styles. He knew Sam had to be a bit more familiar in this sort of thing. Sadly, the taller man looked just as disoriented.

"Uh… Well she's small… So maybe a size small would do? Or maybe medium…" Sam trailed off.

"I'll get the small." Dean said, hurriedly grabbing the right size.

Soon after, the two of them gathered every article of clothing to replace the old ones that she used to have. They also got a plain, green army jacket for her to wear over the sweatshirt. Dean had deemed it necessary because the weather was getting cooler. Dean was just about ready to leave when Sam reminded him that she wouldn't be able to sleep in those clothes, so they grabbed the first set of flannel pajamas on the clearance rack.

Dean ran a hand over his face. "Are we missing anything? What do girls need? Should we get toothbrushes or something?"

Sam shrugged, seeming just as confused as his brother. He shifted all of the items in his hands over to Dean. "Go to the check out. I'll get the other stuff."

Dean did as he was told, putting all of the items on the counter in front of the pretty, blonde cashier.

"Wow, you made it just in time." She smiled, "We were just about to close up."

Dean grinned back and shrugged. "Ah, guess I'm just lucky then."

"Are these for your daughter?" The woman asked politely, making Dean's flirtatious smile drop.

"Oh… N-no, no. She's not…" He stumbled around his words. "I'm kinda babysitting my… Niece. For my sister. I wanted to surprise her."

"That's nice." The woman said, accepting the quick lie.

Sam walked up to the counter with a toothbrush in hand. He set it on the counter, "I'm with him." Sam added.

Once they finished at the check out, they were handed two bags of the items they purchased. They sat down in the car and threw the bags in the back seat, both of them sighing simultaneously.

"I never knew shopping could be so stressful." Dean remarked. "Now I think it's time to get back to the motel before Cas does something stupid."

"Agreed." Sam smirked.

…

…

 _Earlier,_

In own wave of pure motion and confusion, Amber was transported away from the hospital. The world swayed before her, and in the blink of an eye she was now standing in the center of a dark motel room. Castiel was directly by her side, perhaps a bit too close for her comfort, as she did not fully trust any of the men yet. She swayed a bit on her feet after everything came into focus. Her eyes widened as she looked around the room.

"What… What just happened?!" She gasped, stepping backwards away from the angel.

"I brought us to Sam and Dean's hotel room." Castiel said, in a matter-of-fact voice.

She stared blankly at him as the wheels started to turn in her head. "B-but…" She stuttered, receiving a confused look from Cas. "But how did we get here so fast?!"

"I flew us here." He stated.

Amber blinked, and ran a hand through her wavy hair to push it out of her face. She sat down on the edge of the queen sized bed. "So… You weren't… joking? You really are an angel?"

"Yes. I am an angel, Amber." The man replied.

"Well then…" She began hesitantly. She wasn't sure why, but she was starting to believe him. After all, what else could've just brought her across town in half a second? "If you flew us here, then where are your wings?"

"Human eyes are too dull to perceive them." Castiel said, "But I can assure you, I do have wings."

Amber nodded. "Okay… What else can you do besides flying?"

Cas seemed to think silently for a moment. He broke his eye contact with Amber and looked around the room. His eyes settled on the light switch by motel door, and with a simple up raising motion of his hand, the light above the two of them flicked on. Amber's mouth soon grew into a wide smile upon realizing what he had just done. She jumped up from the bed and ran to the light switch.

"You turned on the light with your mind!" She laughed. "Can you do it again?"

Castiel seemed to smirk a little, amused by the girl's child-like curiosity. He had never had anyone so impressed by his powers before, and if he was honest with himself, it was sort of nice. He focused on the switch, and moved his hand down, and then up. Which succeeded in turning the light over their head off and then on once more.

Amber smiled, "That's pretty awesome…"

"It is?" He asked. His eyebrows were set low to complete his almost always confused look.

"Yeah! I wish I could do that." She laughed softly.

She'd seen and learned about almost everything supernatural, but angels were definitely new to her. She had truly believed they weren't real. However, when faced with Castiel, who obviously possessed extreme power, the possibility of angels didn't seem too far fetched anymore. It filled her with hope. Cas hadn't made any move to harm her as of yet, which made it imaginable that he was sincere in saying he and his friends wanted to help her. Maybe this new discovery of angels was a good thing.

She wandered towards the window and looked outside, noticing rain droplets were forming on the pavement. Amber shifted her focus and looked at her reflection in the glass. Her dark brown hair was disarray, and a few stray strands fell in her face. Her eyes panned down, she and realized that she was still in her hospital gown. It was a bit too big on her, and it went way past her knees. Pulling it tighter around her so her back wasn't exposed, she turned around so she was facing Castiel again, being careful not to show any skin. She hoped the guys who saved her brought her a change of clothes.

"I have a question…" Amber told the angel, who still hadn't moved from the middle of the room. He was awkwardly standing in between the two beds. "If you guys really are serious about this… Why do you want to help me? Hunters aren't usually this friendly to other hunters."

"You're in danger." Cas spoke. "These demons won't stop until they kill you."

"They probably think I'm dead." Amber sighed, plopping down on the end of the bed again.

Castiel finally moved. He positioned himself on the side of the other bed so he was facing Amber. he sat with his hands intertwined between his legs. "I don't think that's a chance you're willing to take. Even if they didn't know you are still alive, you have nowhere to go. Seeing as how you have no more family."

The words stung, but Amber nodded, knowing he was right. She avoided eye contact since her eyes were welling up with tears. She was trying her hardest to be strong and blank faced around everyone, but even the slightest thought of her parents made her hear their dying screams in her head. Their pleas and begs were locked inside her mind no matter what she did to get rid of them. She opened her mouth to speak, but fearing her voice was going to break, she closed her mouth silently again.

"You don't have to worry, Amber. We'll make sure the demons don't get to you."

The reassurance was comforting to her, despite the fact she had only been with him for about an hour now. Amber fiddled with the strings on her gown and stood up, striding to the window again.

"You know… There are lots of other hunters out there who need protecting right now… Not just me." Amber spoke up. "The demons said they'd finish off all hunters."

"They are more capable of handling themselves. You are only 15, and…You are quite small." Castiel reminds her.

She crosses her arms and rolls her eyes slightly. "Yeah… I know." She leaned on the window sill with her skinny, pale arms. She watched the rain hit the pavement once more, trying to avoid more conversation. Thankfully the angel stayed silent.

A few minutes passed, and a black impala pulled into the parking lot of the motel. The rain and wind had started to pick up some, making the brothers hurriedly grab the bags and rush up to the motel door. Before they even had a chance to unlock it, Castiel had already done so. He swung opened the door and let Sam and Dean inside. Amber moved back a little, giving the men space to shake their wet jackets off themselves and onto the nearby sofa.

"You alright, Amber?" Dean asked her. "He didn't do anything bad while we were gone, did he?"

"I'm fine, I guess." Amber shrugged. "And no, he didn't do anything bad… You don't seem like you have a lot of faith in him."

"His people skills aren't exactly the best." Sam spoke up.

"What's in the bags?" Cas questioned them, changing the subject.

"We picked up some stuff at the store." Dean said, setting the bags down on the first bed.

"Did you guys get me my clothes back?" Amber asked hopefully. "I can't exactly go walking around in this." She motioned to her long hospital gown.

"We got something even better." Dean smirked, emptying the contents of the bag on the bed.

Amber's eyes lit up as she saw the clothes lying before her. A brand new outfit along with a set of pajamas, and a green jacket, sort of like the one Dean had on earlier. She was speechless, and demonstrated so by just staring at the clothes in awe.

"Dean and I noticed your old clothes weren't exactly great, so we picked you up some new ones." Sam explained, wandering over to the bed. "You can try them on now if you want. Sorry if they don't fit… We weren't exactly sure what size you are."

"Y-You… You bought me new clothes?" Amber stuttered around. "You really didn't have to do that…" She said, sitting down on the bed. She picked up the jacket and ran her hand over it. Even though her family wasn't the poorest of poor, she hadn't remembered the last time she received new clothes. So she'd never thought she'd get new clothes from, not her parents, but from practically strangers. "Thank you..." She was certain she said it, but it only came out a whisper.

"It's no problem." Dean shrugged it off, prepared to walk away, but Amber stopped him.

"No, really. I mean it." She told them, making them stop. "Thank you for saving me… I can't ask for anything more than what you guys are doing for me."

The room was silent for a moment, until Dean cleared his throat quietly. "It's alright, Amber." He looked at Sam and Cas. "We're hunters, just like your dad was. It's kind of our job to save people." He put a hand on her shoulder softly, making her give him a small smile. "So don't worry about it."

Amber nodded, And Sam gathered her flannel pj's in his arms. "C'mon kid. You should take a shower and get yourself cleaned up."

"Alright." Amber chirped, happy to soon be clean. Her hair was in knots, and she did not smell too great either. She hopped over the bed, nearly grazing Dean's side with her feet. Sam passed her the pajamas as she bounced on her heels.

"Well someone is happy to get clean." Sam remarked.

"Yeah… I don't smell the best." Amber laughed.

"Trust me, I know." Sam teased her, making her roll her eyes and smile, then shut the bathroom door. Dean smiled a bit as well, pleased that she was beginning to act her age. He'd only seen her so serious, that he didn't know it was possible for her to be happy and energetic. He rubbed the back of his neck and sat down on the bed.

Amber eventually finished her shower after a few minutes and hopped out. She dried her hair with a towel, and slipped on the new pajamas. Apparently they had gotten the large instead of the small, so the end of the sleeves came down well past her finger tips, and the pants were the same with her toes. She had to roll up the ends of the sleeves so many times that she lost count. One glance at the mirror told her that she looked ridiculous. So much in fact, that she couldn't help but laugh at herself. Besides the fact that they were way too large on her, they were made of fleece, which made them beyond warm and comfortable.

She dried her hair a bit more before shyly exiting the bathroom. Dean was on the floor, cleaning some of his guns, and Sam was sitting lazily on the couch, watching some cooking show that Cas had picked out. When Sam and Dean caught sight of her they had to fight to hold back laughter. However, Castiel's placid expression never changed when he glanced at her. Amber started to wonder if he had ever laughed at anything before.

"They're a tad… big…" Amber started to laugh a little.

"Sorry." Sam chuckled. "I think we may have picked up the wrong size."

"In my own defense, there was a pretty tight time limit when we were picking the clothes out." Dean declared, holding up his hands.

"It's alright." Amber smiled, sitting down on the bed. She rubbed her eyes and let out a deep yawn. The digital clock on the bed stand read '11:56'. Suddenly the reality of just how long and exhausting of a day she had had, hit her. It felt like she had been holding back tears since the moment of her parent's death, and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and go to sleep.

"So what exactly are the sleeping arrangements?" Amber sleepily asked Dean.

"Well I figured you will sleep in one of the beds, and either Sam or I will sleep in the other bed."

"Rock, paper, scissors for it?" Sam asked, standing up and stretching his overly large legs.

Dean nodded and stood up after packing away his weapons that were sprawled out on the floor. They stood apart from each other and started the first round of the game. Sam chose rock, Dean chose scissors. Dean growled angrily, and Sam grinned.

"Two out of three." Dean insisted.

Amber smiled and shook her head. It was the most intense and serious round of rock paper scissors she had ever seen.

Sam chose rock again, but this time Dean decided on paper. He laughed mockingly.

It came down to the final round. Sam chose scissors, and Dean chose paper.

"Son of a b-.." Dean began to shout, but when he realized the young girl was in the room, he changed it to, "gun!"

Amber laughed loudly at his attempt not to use profanity. "You were so close, but I don't think Sam was going to fit on that couch anyways."

"The sasquatch barely fits on the mattress." Dean sighed, grabbing the pillow from Sam's bed, along with an extra blanket.

"Wait, where's Cas gonna sleep?" Amber asked, worried that the angel would either get no sleep, or have to sleep in someone else's bed.

"Angels don't require sleep." Castiel informed her.

"Oh…" Amber yawned. "Then what are you gonna do while we're asleep?"

Cas drew his attention away from the T.V after Dean turned it off. He stood up and strode to the door. "I'm going to search the town for any demons tonight."

"Don't get yourself into anything you can't handle." Dean warned him.

He passed the older Winchester a look that clearly said, _'I saved you from Zachariah so I'm pretty sure I can handle a few demons.'_

Then in an instant, the angel was gone from the room. Dean shook his head and lied down on the couch. He looked just as worn out at Amber did.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Amber wondered.

"He's handled worse. I wouldn't worry about him. He's stronger than he looks." Dean responded, putting his head on a pillow as he struggled to fit himself on the couch.

"Need anything before you go to sleep, Amber?" Sam asked, prepared to turn off the light on the bed stand.

"I'm good." She said, resting her head on the pillow. Sam turned the light off as she pulled the sheets up to her chin, quickly drifting off into sleep.

…

…

 _AN: I'm super sorry for the long wait on that chapter! I've been kind of busy and sort of lacking inspiration. I hope you liked this chapter. It took a long time to write, but I'm not 100% pleased with how it came out. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts. It would mean the world to me. Plus, let me know if I got any information wrong._

 _Next chapter will have more action in it. Don't worry._

 _Hope you stick around!_

 _-Moose._


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN:** Hey everyone! Oh my gosh, I'm so thankful for all of you who have read, reviewed and followed this story. It's really awesome for me and encourages me to keep writing. Sorry for the long wait, but this was by far the longest chapter to write so far. I'm not too sure how I like it, but it's the beginning of the story, so things will naturally pick up. I promise. _

_It's slightly confusing, so make sure you read the end paragraph where I explain the whole chapter just in case you didn't fully understand what was happening. I did my best to make it comprehendible, so I hope you enjoy. By the way, the "…" are time skips._

* * *

…

…

 _It was peaceful. Everything was so peaceful. The cool wind rustled gently as it blew into the side of the farm house. The trees swayed back and forth lazily, brushing lightly against the baby blue shutters every so often. There was hardly a cloud to be seen._

 _Amber walked down the dark, gravel path that led to the front porch steps. Her feet were bare and small. . Her hair was long and dark, like how it used to be when she was young. The natural wave was still there, making it only go slightly past her shoulder blades. As she glanced down at the path, she noticed the soft yellow dress that adorned her body. White lace draped from the hem of it, which just barely reached the top of her knees. It had been a long time since she's worn this dress; maybe years._

 _She calmly walked steps, but upon reaching the porch, it seemed to elongate up to twenty feet. The house looked like it was further away. It was moving from her. Her house was running from her. Fear overcome her as she lifted up her legs to run after it, but they felt as if they had been turned into blocks of hardened cement._

 _The wind started to pick up. Amber looked briefly behind her just as dark clouds rolled over the horizon. The clouds weren't rain clouds. They were black, Pure black. Blacker than anything she'd ever seen. It looked like a cloud of billowing coal, and it was approaching her at an alarming pace._

 _She willed herself to move with every fiber of her being, but she could only just barely move to the middle of the long porch. It was like she was traveling through water. The clouds gained on her. They were much faster than she could move on her own. Her heart rate grew more unsteady with every passing second. She wasn't sure why, but she knew it was important for her to run. She had to run. She had to get away from the cloud._

 _But no matter how fast she tried to run, the black mass quickly passed over the top of the house. It engulfed the blue sky, completely blocking out the rays of the once bright sun. Amber pulled herself further under the porch, tripping and falling over in the process. She knew that her back hit something hard. She turned around, and saw her house towering above her. Somehow, she had made it._

 _Amber stood up slowly, brushing off her yellow dress. Everything that was happening seemed like it was being played in slow motion. She twisted the door knob, and stepped inside without looking back. The inside was just as she remembered it. It was neat and tidy, a product of her mother's work, most likely. All was silent inside, besides that of an erratic thumping noise on the windows. She listened closely, walking forwards to the sound on the right side of the house. She stood motionlessly in front of the covered window, and then tore the short and tattered curtain away violently._

 _Everything outside was dead. The trees were withered and broken. The black cloud encompassed the entire sky. What was most strange was the rain. The rain was thick, heavy, and crimson red. It was blood. It coated the dead grass and rapidly hit the side of the house, producing the loud thumping noises. It stuck to the glass as it poured from the sky, painting the window from top to bottom which made them impossible to see out of._

 _Amber gasped and backed away. When she turned around, the clean living room she had been standing in became a whole other room entirely. The all of the walls had shifted to damp, hard stone. There was nothing in the room. It was completely empty. The further she walked into the room, the more nervous she felt. It would've been pitch black where she was, but a small lamp in the middle of the room illuminated it by some. The light encompassed a small circle of the room._

 _A laugh sounded off behind her. Her head whipped around, sending her long hair bouncing in waves. Four grown men stepped out from the shadows. All of them were smiling widely with their heads cocked back. Their crooked smiles were appalling. Amber withdrew herself from them slowly, gaining a quicker pace with every step they took towards her. Once they stepped into the light, they tilted their heads down so she could see their eyes clearly. The four men blinked in unison, revealing their hideously black eyes._

 _Amber was readying herself to run from them, or perhaps even stay and fight. What else could she do? There was no exit. No escape. Just when she was about to take off, one of the demons spoke to her._

" _Why are you running?" It paused to cackle loudly, specks of spit projected off his tongue. "I thought you'd try and save your parents!"_

 _She turned around when she heard loud, pain filled screams. Her parents were tied to a bed in the middle of the room. Flames crept up their bodies, slowly but surely burning into their skin._

" _NO!" Amber cried, trying to force herself to run and help them. She wouldn't go through this. She couldn't do it again._

 _But no, she couldn't move. Her body was stationary, like she wasn't in control. All she could do was watch. She watched as her parents charred to crisps before her. They begged, cried for her to save them, over and over again as skin pealed from their bodies._

" _HELP US! AMBER, PLEASE!" They both screamed wretchedly._

 _Amber fell to the hard ground on her knees, and curled in on herself. She closed her eyes and clawed her fingers into her ears, trying to block out the yells, but it did nothing. The screams went on and on, accompanied by the repetitive laughter of the four demons. She went to scream for it to stop, but her mouth opened and closed without a sound._

 _There was nothing she could do. It was endless._

…

A slight whining noise made Sam blearily open is eyes. He groaned as he slowly sat up in bed to look around the room, but all was silent. He read the bright green numbers on the clock next to him. 3:15 AM. He stayed confused for a moment. He knew something had woken him up, but what was it?

Again, a louder noise came from Sam's left. It sounded almost like whimpering mixed with sniffling here and there. Like someone was crying. As he listened closer, the crying got louder, along with a bit of rustling. He flicked on the light on the bed stand and squinted over at the bed across from his. Amber was lying on her back, gripping onto the bed sheets that were wrapped around her tightly. Her whole body was shaking as tears streamed from her clenched eyes.

By this point Dean had already started to wake up. He sat up straight on the couch and gave his brother a concerned look.

"Sam?" He asked groggily. "What is it?"

Before Sam could respond, Amber let out a muffled, hoarse scream as she curled in on herself. Dean ran over to the bedside, and along with Sam, carefully grabbed her shoulder and shook gently to try and free her from unconsciousness. Fear overwhelmed the both of them as she still remained trying to thrash about. They could tell she was trying to scream louder than she already was, but couldn't quite get there.

Finally, Sam let go and yelled, "Amber! Wake up!"

Amber shot up like a rocket, nearly colliding with the person by her side. Everything was a bit of a blur. Her eyes were cloudy and wet, and the salty taste in her mouth told her she must've been crying for quite awhile now. Sweat beaded on her forehead, making her hair stick to her face. She glanced down and noticed the motel bed sheets that were coiled around her leg. Suddenly mostly everything came back to her. She remembered the demons, her parents dying, being taken in by three strange men, and now, the two brothers who stared worriedly at her.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, exasperated and relieved.

Amber still couldn't bring herself to breathe properly, so all she did was stare blankly at him as two more tears fell from her eyes.

"It's alright." Sam reassured her, rubbing her upper back.

Amber's breaths quickened even more as she remembered her nightmare more clearly. She remembered everything. The dark cloud, the blood rain, the demons; her parents burning before her eyes with nothing she could do to stop it. She was used to having awful nightmares, but nothing compared to this. It tortured her mind by burning those images in her head.

She wasn't able to hold back the sobs that came uncontrollably.

"Hey, hey take it easy, kiddo." Dean consoled her, almost awkwardly sliding an arm around her shoulder as Sam wordlessly fought to find a box of tissues in the dark room. "Was it just a bad dream?" He asked, but he already knew the answer.

She wrapped her knees tight to her chest, yet didn't move against the embrace. She nodded to confirm his question. Sam handed her a tissue and she accepted it with no hesitation. She blew her mucus stuffed nose and wiped away a few more stray tears with her overly long sleeve that somehow managed to unroll during the night. Dean held her shoulder tightly, whispering words of comfort until her sobs slowed down.

A few silent minutes passed as she sat there, and Amber became completely dumbfounded on how two people she'd only known for barely a day managed to comfort her better than her father ever had. Dean almost seemed used to comforting people like it was an natural occurrence around him. The brothers may have seemed rough on the outside to anyone else, but the more she got to know them, the more she realized how friendly they were. Well, friendly for hunters at least.

She sniffed loudly and glanced at the digital clock. 3:23 AM. Guilt washed over her and she hung her head low. "I'm sorry I woke you up… I didn't mean to…" Her voice cracked.

"Trust me it's no big deal." Dean insists. "When Samantha here was little, he used to wake me up all the time when he had a bad dream."

Sam rolls his eyes and chucks a pillow at him, which succeeds in producing a small amused smile from Amber.

"You get bad dreams too?" Amber shyly asks.

"Oh yeah…I used to get nightmares all the time." Sam told her, sitting down on the unmade bed across from her. "It's just something that comes with hunting, I guess."

"My dad always used to say that whenever I had a bad dream." She said, playing with a rolled up tissue in her hand.

"Well I can't say he was wrong." Dean sighed. Amber remained silent. "Are you okay now?" Dean asked, deciding to take her mind off her father. It was probably for the best. He removes his arm from her shoulder once she nodded in confirmation. He stands up and rubs the back of his neck as he makes his way back to his bed for the night.

Amber let out a loud yawn. The earlier adrenaline from when she was startled awake began to fade away rather quickly, draining her energy bit by bit, leaving her utterly exhausted. She looked around the room, and noticed that the trench coated angel was still not with them.

"Where is Castiel?" She asks them curiously, fixing the sheets on her bed as she prepared to go back to sleep.

Dean looked around the room and then looked at Sam, who shrugged indifferently. He seemed tired, and Dean could tell he wanted to squeeze in a few extra hours of sleep before morning.

"I don't know. He's probably still searching the town." Sam responded, slowly working to fit his overly large body back on the mattress and into a comfortable position.

"Shouldn't he be through with that by now?" Dean asked. He tried not to sound particularly concerned. He knew the angel could handle himself, but it didn't mean he never got into trouble.

"Just call him on his cell and ask where he is." Sam told him.

Dean reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone, pressing 3 on the keypad, which was Cas's number on speed dial. He held the phone up to his ear and waited almost impatiently for him to pick up.

After around four long rings with no answer, Dean felt a pit in his stomach grow, but he dismissed it. The call went to voice mail soon after and Dean hung up, beginning to feel frustrated. He doubted Cas knew how to check his voice mail anyways.

"C'mon Cas, where are you?" Dean mumbled, shaking his head.

"No answer?" Sam asked, this time he sounded a bit more awake.

"Maybe he just didn't hear it…" Dean sighed, trying to make up a reasonable excuse without jumping to any unnecessary conclusions.

"Try calling him again." Sam said, sitting up straighter in bed. They had Amber's attention now. She was peaking her head curiously above the covers that covered her.

Dean pressed 3 again, and then listened intently as it continued to ring over and over. Again it went to the automated voicemail message, and Dean hung up once more. He swore under his breath and shoved it back into his pocket.

"I think something's wrong, Sam." Dean thought for a moment before throwing on his jacket and striding to the door.

…

…

 _3:10 AM._

Castiel wandered down the dimly lit sidewalk. His head panned from side to side as he looked in between buildings. Searching the town for demons was taking much longer than he expected. He hadn't wanted to be gone from the three of them for very long, but he knew this task was necessary, and no one else was capable of doing it.

Cas turned the corner and neared a lone bench. Deciding that he was satisfied that the town was most likely demon free; he lifted up his coat and sat down on the hard bench. A tall lamp post towered over him, flickering on and off every once and awhile. Thankfully the rain from earlier had stopped, which left a slight fog in hanging in the air. It gave an even more eerie feeling to the worn down part of town he was in.

A small scampering noise made his head turn sharply, just in time to see a small and shaggy dog walk out of the alleyway beside him. It had light brown fur with gray flecks streaked through it, which amplified the layers of mud and dirt that was stuck to its coat. It stopped once it got to the sidewalk, and looked at Cas. The dog's head cocked to the side, and for a moment, resembled the angel it was watching intently.

"Hello." Cas said to the animal, making the dog's ears perk up as it made its way to the bench.

The dog lifted itself on to the bench with some effort, and then made itself as comfortable as it could before resting its weary head on Castiel's thigh. He absent mindedly pet the dog's head, carrying his hand down its filthy back in a smooth rhythm. The skin on his hand contracted more grime with each stroke, but he didn't mind. The comforting gesture made the dog's tail wag with happiness. A small smile tugged at the corner of Cas's mouth as he scratched behind its floppy ear. He had always been fond of animals, and they seemed to be fond of him.

A minutes passed by as the two new friends sat in silence. Suddenly, the dog stood up on the bench and began to growl quietly with its head facing the alley. Its ears were tucked back, and its upper lip curled in to reveal its threateningly jagged teeth. Cas frowned and stopped petting it. He was focused so much on the obviously distressed animal that the sound of his cell phone ring tone startled him. He pulled his phone out of his coat pocket, knowing it was probably Dean before even looking at the caller I.D. Sure enough, it was the elder Winchester brother. He went to answer the call when the dog jumped down from the bench and ran off in the opposite direction that it came from. It was whimpering loudly, and had its scruffy tail tucked between its legs. Cas thought for a moment about the strange behavior before returning his attention to his phone.

Though without warning, a rather scrawny looking man shot out from the dark alley and grasped both of Castiel's wrists in his hands. He yanked him forwards off the bench, then violently twisted his grip so that Cas could do nothing but drop his phone. It continued to ring for a few seconds more as it clattered onto the damp pavement. The man then released his grip and shifted to holding Cas's collar. He didn't have to show his black eyes to let the angel know he was a demon.

"You know…" It began in a slick, almost high pitched voice. "You're quite horrible at searching for demons, I must say."

Cas ignored the remark and broke free of the hold, moving quickly so that he was able to rotate the demon around, quickly slamming him straight into the brick wall of the building on his left. Cas punched him hard in the side of the face, his fist connecting with his jaw. The demon groaned and bent over slightly. Cas flinched when the demon snapped up its head and spat a mouth full of hot blood back into his face. The demon laughed loudly, revealing its now red stained teeth. The angel scowled and wiped off the blood from his face, putting a hand on the demon's forehead in an attempt to smite it. However, after a few moments there was no bright light, no scream from the demon, there was nothing. Cas gave a confused look as the demon grinned widely once more.

"Guess you're not so tough when you're cut off from heaven, huh?" It laughed.

Castiel's angel blade fell from his sleeve and he held it up to the demon's throat. "Where are the rest of you?" He asked menacingly.

"Don't worry, you'll meet them soon enough!" He reassured, seemingly oblivious to the sharp instrument pressed up against him.

The distant sound of the angel's phone ringing began to occupy the tense silence until the man spoke again, this time it was in a lower voice.

"Oh… I almost forgot what I was sent to tell you." It grinned as it paused; knowing Cas was hanging on every word. "We know about the girl…"

Cas made a move to kill the demon then and there, but he was shoved backwards as a cloud of thick black smoke emerged from its mouth with a long scream. Cas backed up as the man fell to the ground limply. He bent over and lifted up the man's shirt, revealing a large stab wound. He sighed quietly. The man had been killed before being possessed. He stood up and rubbed some of the blood he missed from his face. Suddenly he noticed his phone was no longer ringing. Cas picked up the phone from the road, wondering what was so important to make Dean call twice. It had a small crack in the screen, but everything else seemed fine. He shoved the phone in his coat pocket and teleported back to the motel room before the recent commotion attracted any attention.

…

…

Sam jumped up from his bed and stopped Dean before he could grab the door knob. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm gonna go find him." Dean insisted.

"Where are you even gonna begin looking?" Sam scoffed. "He could be anywhere in this town. Or he could've just forgotten how to answer his phone. He's not exactly 'tech-savvy'."

A loud and surprised yelp suddenly came out of nowhere, making the brothers jump out of their skin and whip around towards the noise. Near Amber's bed was Castiel, who stood leisurely with his hands in his pockets. Amber, however, was not as nonchalant, as she was sealing her bed sheets over her head in fear. Her arms trembled faintly. She had just barely calmed down from her nightmare, and the sudden appearance of Cas made her heart skip a beat.

"Cas!" Dean shouted. He sounded somewhat relieved, but his words were angry.

Sam walked over to Amber's bedside and lifted the covers from her head. "It's alright Amber. It's just Cas." He told her as he shot the angel a glare. "Knock or something next time! She just had a nightmare."

Cas looked a bit remorseful. "I didn't know."

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" Dean asked, still angry.

"I had a run in with a demon." He replied, and the three of them stared at the angel in surprise.

"Demons are still in the town?" Amber asked nervously. "Did it hurt you?"

"I'm fine. Apparently it was ordered to give me a message."

"A message?" Sam asked. "What'd they say?"

Castiel wore a grave expression and let out a sigh. "It said… 'We know about the girl.'"

The room filled with a tense silence. Amber cowered lower in the bed as she gripped the sheets with sweaty palms.

 _They know I'm alive._ She thought to herself. Her brain immediately went to the worst case scenarios on everything. _They'll find me. They're going to kill me._

However another thought came to her mind. She had people protecting her now. Even if she still didn't fully understand all their motives, she knew she had a better chance at staying alive if she was with them then if she was by herself. They were the reason she didn't die the day before, after all.

"Don't worry Amber." Dean spoke up first. His eyes were soft, but his words were sharp and direct. She could tell he hated demons with a passion. "We won't let them hurt you."

She spared a glance at him and nodded weakly. She didn't know if she believed him, but she was willing to try.

"How do you think they found out?" Sam asked no one in particular.

"That's unclear to me as of yet." Castiel responded. "I don't think it's of much importance now, though. What matters is keeping them from finding her again."

"They won't." Dean insisted, trying to put the conversation to an end. He looked over at the clock. It was already 3:32 in the morning. "How about you try and get a little more shuteye before morning, huh Amber?"

"I'll try." She yawned, crawling underneath the covers again. Her worries soon drifted off, and it took only a moment before a wave of exhaustion overwhelmed her and she drifted off into a peacefully dreamless sleep.

"Are you sticking around this time, Cas?" Dean asked. His voice was low as to not wake Amber.

The angel seemed to think for a moment as he gazed around the room. "Um, yes… I'll keep watch tonight." If Dean didn't know better, he would say Cas was a bit on edge.

Castiel walked over to Sam's bed, and sat down on the empty side facing the window. His weight made the cheap mattress sink quickly, dragging all of Sam's bed sheets down with him. His arms were greeted with cold air from the sleeve down and he shivered. Sam groaned with frustration and began trying to tug the covers back towards him. This only succeeded in pulling Cas along with them, who looked just as confused as Sam was irritated.

"Cas, stop it!" Dean heard Sam whisper angrily.

"Stop what?" Castiel asked whilst in the process of being shoved off the bed.

Dean rolled his eyes at the amusing display as he lied back down, listening to their annoyed banter. He blocked out their voices as he settled into a position as comfortable as he could be in. The couch wasn't large at all, and his feet dangled off the arm of it. He wasn't sure what tomorrow would hold for all of them, but he knew one thing for certain.

Sam was taking the couch next time.

…

…

* * *

 _ **AN:** Alright. Did you follow along alright? :D Basically what happened was Amber had a nightmare in the beginning, which was the first part written in italics. As she was having the nightmare, Sam and Dean woke up and woke her up from her nightmare. That was the second part._

 _If you pay attention to the time, when Sam first looks at the time, it's 3:15 AM. Then when Amber looks at the clock its 3:23 AM, which means they spent around 8 minutes calming her down. The next time skip then goes back even further to 3:10 AM. Which shows Cas deal with the demon until the point where Dean is just about ready to go look for him._

 _Got it now? Yay!_

 _I hope you guys don't think that I think you're all stupid. I definitely don't. I just wanted to clarify that in case people got confused._

 _Last but not least, lots of thanks goes to ArtistKurai for the suggestion, (hope you like how it played out!) and for all your help with this chapter. You helped me out a lot with the all the facts, even though in the end I kind of did my own thing with Cas's abilities._

 _Until next time guys!_

 _-Moose._


End file.
